


C12H22O11 Daddy

by moonboyblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sugar Baby Akaashi, Sugar Daddy AU, Will add more tags as I go, sugar daddy kuroo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonboyblues/pseuds/moonboyblues
Summary: Akaashi is a broke college student. A daunting website offers him a chance to earn quick cash, from an advice of a friend. He seeks to try it out by taking a one-night-date offer, just to see what is the whole deal behind the sugar dating business, and it's an experience that takes him to a whirlwind of emotions he wasn't ready to encounter.orA KuroAka sugar daddy-baby au just for the fun of it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	C12H22O11 Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyugapineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/gifts).



> *pretends to ignore my responsibilities and all of the write-ups I have to get done by December* Another multi-chaptered fic! It is multi-chaptered, but I expect this to not run that long. I wanted to get this out of my system because I have been thinking about this for a week. Also I wanted to water the KuroAka tags, just because.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the first chapter to my impulsive writing! For a more authentic experience, I really tried opening the website and see how to make an account (I never pushed past that, so if the messaging layout is different, meh).

Akaashi closes the laptop the fifth time that night.

He is in the middle of a dilemma. He doesn’t know why he went to that website in the first place; all he knows is that he is in dire need of money right now.

Growing up in a small town, college was the opportunity for him to move to the big city. He has practically started planning since middle school for this opportunity. He worked hard all his life, grabbed all the credentials he could so he could get a good scholarship with not just good grades, but with a good background as well. He had part-time jobs to top it all up, saving what he thought was enough for a decent apartment and have some spare left for his savings.

But here he was. One semester into college, and he's on the brink of being broke already.

His savings has dried up three months into living in Tokyo. The apartments near his university had skyrocketing rental rates, so he had to settle in a semi-decent apartment that is 40 minutes away from his campus. 20, if he rides the bullet train, but the trip from his apartment to the station is another good 10 minutes still. All his savings have gone to the different repairs his apartment needed, from the rusty pipes to the small holes on the ceiling. The fare for his commute was a good way to drain his wallet as well, not to mention the first few times he had to ride the train again and again because he ended up in the wrong station.

To solve this money dilemma, Akaashi had applied for work at a mini-mart near his university. Due to the high student population around the area, he ended up having the graveyard shift, and his earnings were only enough to feed him ramen three times a day.

For short, he’s living a shitty life right now, and he’s desperate to find a way in turning things around.

The poor raven sighs as he ran his fingers through his hair, picking his phone up from beside his laptop to check the notifications. The first thing that greets his eyes is the daunting message of his Philosophy classmate, Oikawa.

**Tooru Oikawa**

7:48 P.M.

_You're good-looking, Akaashi, and you know it. There's nothing wrong with capitalizing your assets when you pull the right cards!_

Akaashi blinks. He doesn’t know why Oikawa was so casual about the topic, as if it’s a job that society accepts with open arms, but then there’s really nothing wrong about it, right? Sugar daddy and sugar baby relationships are often consensual, and as long as it is among adults, then it is as good as a job as others.

The only problem is finding the right person to establish such a relationship with. Normally, Akaashi doesn’t mind the age that much. Not that he has been in a lot of relationships with older men or women, but he usually has an open mind. But when he has to associate with someone around the same age as his father, or worse, have a family of their own, then that’s another issue.

Oikawa happened to possess the luck to find such good men that weren’t that old and weren’t married or had children. He even has _two_ sugar daddies—one he sees during the weekdays and one during the weekends. Lucky bastard. But he really couldn't blame those who wanted Oikawa. He was charming as hell, has the perfect face and perfect hair, and he has a body sculpted like a slender Greek god. If he was rich, he wouldn't mind paying Oikawa to have him as a company.

Another issue within him arises. He simply doesn’t know how to strike up a good conversation.

He doesn’t know if he’s charming enough to keep a millionaire entertained, or if he had enough knowledge about small talk to keep a conversation going. It is one of the essential parts in building a good sugar daddy and baby relationship, as far as he knows.

The other issue was the sex part of the relationship.

Okay, that’s typically not an issue for him. He wasn’t a master in bed but he knew he was good enough to deliver a good time. It’s just, he doesn’t have that much experience, and he doesn’t know how to deliver not just a ‘good job’, but be stellar enough for the sugar daddy to crave for his presence the next time.

He surely was overthinking for someone who has to live off of another week of ramen if he doesn’t do something now.

As if sensing his dilemma, Oikawa's contact ID pops up on the screen, his phone ringing. He picks up immediately, placing the phone near his ear as Akaashi sinks his face on his folded arms on the table. "Hello?"

Oikawa chuckles on the other side, “Your tone of utter despair tells me that you haven’t even opened the website yet.”

Akaashi groans instead of answering. Oikawa sighs.

“Look, I totally get how scared you are. I’ve been there. I’ve been approached by total creeps, too. And I spilled wine over one of my sugar daddies once.” The brunet babbles, making Akaashi laugh a little. “But if you need a good amount of cash fast and quick, this is your key. You don’t even have to settle for something long-term right off the bat. There are offers that only last for one day, or one event even. You could start with that.”

The information makes Akaashi perk up in his seat, raising his head as he looks at his laptop temptingly. He admits all he knew about the website link Oikawa sent was that it was a sugar daddy-baby matching service of some sort. “Really?”

Akaashi can’t see it, but he can feel Oikawa nodding. “Yeah, I used to start with those. An escort for a company event. Someone to bring to a family reunion. Those type of things.”

If the raven was hopeless a while ago, he feels a tinge of hope right now. “And this site makes sure I don’t get kidnapped and chopped up so some stranger sells my organs?”

Oikawa laughs. “You could always ask to meet beforehand to make sure you’re seeing a real and not-murderous person. In public places, of course. I could even go with you if you want.”

Oikawa might appear aloof to others, but he is a really sweet and considerate friend. He's forever grateful that he sits next to him in their Philosophy classes. "Thank you, Tooru. I’ll… give it a shot, I think.”

Akaashi can feel Oikawa's radiant smile from his voice. "No problem! And if it doesn't work out, you know you could always ask for help from me, you know? Iwa-chan gives me more than I need."

_Iwa-chan._ Akaashi remembers that as the sugar daddy Oikawa meets during the weekdays. “I’ll make sure I don’t come to the point where I take up that offer.”

After the two exchange a short bout of laughter, Akaashi ends the call. He takes a deep breath, opening his laptop once more. He fills in the link on the search bar: _Seeking.com._ Judging from the layout and the articles it has been mentioned in, it is a reputable site. Akaashi takes another breath. He presses the ‘make an account’ button.

Taking his reading glasses from the corner of his study table, he fills in all the information needed by the site, from his age, location, gender, preferences, body type, and all the likes. When he gets to choose what he was seeking for, a grin appears on his face when it shows ‘a life of luxury’ as one of the options. He badly hopes so. He continues to fill in the data, struggling at the ‘describe yourself’ part a bit. _What do I say?_

Akaashi decides to stay true to himself. It was easy after all, he just tells that he is an aspiring book or magazine editor who hopes to establish his own publishing company soon or a magazine brand, and that he is smart and good-looking. He describes his body a bit more detailed than needed (got to dish out his assets) and puts some of his interests in. He's sure going to museums and art galleries was not that interesting of a hobby, but he is really not an outdoor person and would prefer not to be forced to go hiking any time soon. With a dash of ad misericordiam and a promise of a good time, Akaashi submits his application.

Huh. It felt like an hour but it only took him 15 minutes.

He follows the instructions the website further needed. While he verifies his account, puts up a picture, and waits for his account to get accepted, he scrolls through articles talking about the website itself.

_Number one website for sugar dating._ Akaashi hopes it serves to be true to its praises.

When his account finally gets accepted, he checks his own profile for any errors before he scrolled through the list of potential partners. Most of them are men exceeding the age of 40, indeed, and Akaashi’s face scrunches whenever he comes across a profile that clearly states that the sugar daddy was married and has three kids or more.

His previous worries were starting to resurface, until he stumbles upon a profile that needed a date for an event. The event was scheduled for next Friday, starting at 6 P.M. and ended around midnight. It was a man looking for a man. Akaashi opens his profile and finds out that the guy was only two years older than him. _How?_ He wonders suspiciously, and his eyes almost bulge out of its sockets when he sees that his net worth was around a hundred million _dollars_ and that his annual income was more than ten million. _What the heck does this guy do for a living?_

He views the picture the guy has, and it’s only showing half of his body. _Weird._ The description was simple:

_Need a date for an event. If you want more information, please message. Face is not shown for confidentiality, but will gladly offer any needed credentials through private message. Starting offer is 50,000 yen, which can still be negotiated. Interested party is expected to sign a non-disclosure agreement._

That oddly sounded very… business-like. With a net worth like that, Akaashi doesn’t doubt that this man works at a company. Probably his very own. The raven wouldn’t deny the fact that he’s a bit excited.

_Plus, it’s 50,000 yen!_

Akaashi’s mouth already waters at the idea of having authentic ramen rather than the store-bought one. Heck, it can pay for at least two weeks of his expenses!

Looking at it in a realistic perspective, it is either a scam or a genuine offer that has already been taken. Akaashi sees that the offer was posted just an hour ago, but surely a lot of people crowded already around such an offer, right?

Still, it is the first good offer Akaashi has come across. It wouldn’t hurt to send a quick message, right?

He presses the heart button that indicates an interest for a match and sends a message to the person. Quick and simple: _Is this offer still available?_

As Akaashi waits for a reply, he decides to start with his essay for Japanese literature. He tries not to build any expectations, knowing that the offer was too good to be true, but his eyes can’t help but wander towards the clock from time to time.

10 P.M. 10:30 P.M. 11:00 P.M. 11:30 P.M.

Akaashi gives up by midnight. He sighs. If only he had been an hour early, he could’ve been one of the first ones to scramble to such an offer.

He decides to call it a night and browse other offers tomorrow, since it is a Saturday anyway. Maybe he could even meet Oikawa and ask whether his own sugar daddies have connections, which would be much more reliable than searching through a list of old men who either were on the site for a quick fuck, or has a family of their own.

When his phone beeps at 5 A.M., he pays it no mind and continues to sleep.

**Nekodaddy**

_Good morning. It has come to my attention that you have accepted my offer. I am sorry for such a late reply, my schedule doesn't allow me much time to check my phone or my personal email. If you are still interested, yes, the offer is still up. I am happy to entertain any questions you have regarding my identity, but not that much, I am afraid, until you have signed the non-disclosure agreement._

_More power,_

_KT._

Akaashi could not believe his eyes. He hopes he was still not dreaming, because the way his heart pounded so fast was surely an indication of him being awake. The message arrived around 5 A.M., and right now it is 9 A.M. Akaashi has no life like that, and he had no weekend obligations to wake up early for. He curses the idea that he might have missed his opportunity again, so he hurriedly sends a reply despite his groggy state.

**unhommesimple**

_What’s up_

_I mean, yes, hello good morning._

_I would like to know whether it is possible to meet up? Your offer is really good, and I’m afraid it is too good to be true. I wish to continue existing and have my organs intact, thank you._

Whatever he was texting right now, Akaashi blames it solely on his lack of coffee. His brain doesn’t really work properly yet until he has a drop of caffeine on his tongue.

The reply surprisingly comes fast from someone who supposedly had a busy schedule.

**Nekodaddy**

_I am very glad to inform you that I have no interest in taking your organs, or put a stop to your existence._

_The world needs more pretty faces like you and I do not wish to reduce the population._

_However, regarding your request, I cannot afford to clear up my schedule for such a meeting. My secretary can meet you up, if you want?_

_He will bring all my credentials and even my photos. Of course, assuming that you sign the NDA contract first._

**unhommesimple**

_Still a bit skeptical, but sure._

_I’m free today. There’s a café at 4 Chome-22-4 Sendagaya, Shibuya City if you would like to meet there?_

_I mean, your secretary._

**Nekodaddy**

_No problem. I will inform my secretary to go there. Will 11 A.M. work for you?_

_My secretary will also discuss further information if you happen to agree. Personally, I hope you do. You have easily caught my eye._

_Alas, I have to go now. Have a pleasurable day._

**unhommesimple**

_You flatter me too much. I hope I can say that it is flattering indeed, but coming from someone faceless, it is a bit creepy._

_Kidding._

_I should get ready now. Have a good day Mr. Businessman._

**Nekodaddy**

_Hahaha._

_You’re funny. I like you._

_See you later, ‘a simple man’._

_I mean, my secretary will._

Akaashi really doesn’t want to kill his chances with the way he was talking, but something about the guy makes him comfortable in talking with him. Maybe the fact that he was only two years older than him rather than a whole decade or something eases him a little, or that he was willing to meet (albeit through a secretary).

The raven doesn't waste any more second and rushes to prepare. He may only be meeting the secretary of his supposed date, but he still wants to make a good impression. He finds the best clothes he has and takes the much needed long shower.

Akaashi has already displayed his face on his profile, so he was sure that the secretary would not have a problem looking for him. Not that he was being vain, but if he was honest to himself, he does have outstanding looks. At least from what he hears from his friends and previous lovers.

And, if the mysterious date was being honest as well, he did say that Akaashi has caught his interest.

He doesn't know why, but the compliments he received from such a stranger flustered him. He was sure his picture was just mildly decent, whatnot with a shitty phone camera and how he doesn't like to take pictures often, but he still managed to be complimented for his 'pretty face'. That sure is something.

While lost in his thoughts, Akaashi almost fails to notice the sleek, black Audi parked in front of the café entrance. His phone beeps at the same time, indicating a message from the SeekingArrangement app from the profile of the mysterious date. It was a simple indication that his secretary has arrived, wearing a black suit.

In a normal café like the one he is in right now, it is easy to distinguish whom the guy was talking about. The secretary was simply the only one wearing a suit. He had a short build, his brown hair slicked back with hair gel, but he looked attractive. Akaashi’s expectations kind of builds up, even if it doesn’t make sense. Just because the secretary was attractive, doesn’t mean the boss was too, right?

Plus, if the boss needed to go on a dating app to look for a date, then the question of attractiveness had an obvious answer.

He shakes his head. He was here for the 50,000 yen, not a blind date.

The secretary easily spots him as predicted, immediately making his way towards Akaashi and takes the seat in front of him. He offers his hand, giving him a polite smile. “Yaku Morisuke. I am here as a representative of the man you’re supposed to meet. Before I show you the NDA contract, can you tell me how interested you are and what are your expectations?”

This oddly felt like a professional interview, but then again, they were here for business, not a meet-and-greet. Akaashi nods and hurriedly organizes his thoughts. "Akaashi Keiji. I am going to be honest, I am interested with the fact that this mysterious date is younger than most men on the website, and of course, with the high offer he has set. I am very much in need of money right now. And, I really have no expectations other than my own safety and security."

His answer seemed to satisfy Yaku, and he pulls out a brown folder from his bag, placing it neatly on the table with a pen. "I assure you that my employer makes your safety and security his priority. What I can disclose to you right now without the need to sign the contract is simple—you are right, he is indeed young, as he is the heir of his father's company and due to health reasons, he has assumed the position earlier than expected. If it is not obvious by now, my employer is openly bisexual, knows five languages excluding Japanese, and his only expectations are that his date is polite and respectful, and would not mind being his company for the whole duration of the event.” Yaku speaks like he has completely rehearsed this on the way here, but then it comes so naturally that it means that he was just a good speaker. “Oh, and if it helps, he is taller than you. And he looks good, I guess.”

Akaashi badly wants to keep a straight face, but he couldn’t help the laugh that escapes him. He didn’t expect that last bit of note Yaku gave, which was spoken so casually in contrast to his previous way of speaking. “Well, I guess that’s all I needed to hear. Can I read the contract a bit before I sign?”

Yaku nods and hands him the pen as well. “Of course, take your time.”

Akaashi really didn’t want to read a long-ass contract, so he skims his eyes through the bullet points and the sentences. Like Oikawa has advised, he’s reading to make sure that he is not expected to do anything life-threatening, or any points that would demand him to give money. The contract was simple and straight-forward enough, only asking Akaashi to not disclose any information that he receives once he signs the paper, and it takes him no more than a minute to sign the paper and hand it back to Yaku.

“Thank you for your cooperation.” Yaku smiles, placing the contract back in the folder and puts it back into the bag he has. “Now, before I brief you about the event, I guess you want to know the identity of my employer.” Yaku leans forward, dropping his voice in a conspiratorial manner. “His name is Kuroo Tetsurou. Yes, _the_ Kuroo Tetsurou.”

A silence falls between them for a moment. Yaku looks expectantly at Akaashi, as if waiting for him to gape in surprise or jump in shock, but Akaashi only blinks. Was he supposed to know who Kuroo Tetsurou was?

In a last attempt, Yaku raises his eyebrows. Akaashi blinks right back. Yaku sighs, leaning back and crossing his arms. “Well, that was awkward. I expected you would know him by his name, but I guess our public relations team has to work harder.”

Akaashi smiles sheepishly, raising his phone. “I could try and Google him?”

Yaku gives him a nod to go ahead, and Akaashi types the name on the search bar. Kuroo Tetsurou. A man who looks way more than _‘he looks good, I guess’_ appears on his screen, along with articles about his recent appearances in galas and charity balls.

This was the man who had a net worth of a hundred million dollars. And the same man who said Akaashi caught his interest and called him pretty.

_How?_

Yaku smiles as he finally receives his expected reaction from Akaashi, whose mouth gapes open, looking at his phone and then back at Kuroo’s secretary. _Kuroo Tetsurou._ Why would somebody this good-looking and successful need to find a date in a dating app? Akaashi was pretty sure he could just wink at someone and have them as his date.

Akaashi voices out this question first.

Yaku places both hands on the table, lacing his fingers together as if he readies himself for a long talk. “It’s simple. Kuroo-sama wanted to break his chain of dating models, actors, and actresses. He wants to have a peaceful date with someone that the paps could not find any info about, and someone he would not likely cross paths again. He’s tired of the dating articles that resurface whenever he comes across a previous date on the same red carpet.”

“Oh.” Akaashi was still confused, but if millionaires pay people to date them out of boredom, it is not his life to judge. “Is that what’s the contract for? So no one knows he looked for a date through a dating app?”

“The paparazzi would have a feast day if they knew that Kuroo-sama indeed used such a website. I told him it was a bad idea, but he insisted. I can’t say much about my employer’s decision, lest I want to get fired, so the best thing I could do is oversee the damage control. Hence, the need for the contract.” Yaku, despite his prim and neat clothing and his fresh face, looked indeed stress as hell. Akaashi sympathizes with a soft smile.

“Well, that’s all I wanted to ask.” Akaashi hums, taking a sip of his drink. He stops when an idea pops into his head. “Wait, what about the openly bisexual part?”

“Ah, that.” Yaku eyes Akaashi’s coffee, and Akaashi felt bad he hasn’t ordered ahead for him. He was about to stand up when Yaku seemed to have read his intention and shook his head. “It’s alright, I’m fine.” Akaashi slowly descends back on his seat. “Well, you know how traditional parents could be. His old man was clearly against his decision of declaring his gender, but Kuroo insisted on it. He didn’t want it to be something he needed to hide, knowing how vicious the media could be once they eventually find out, so his dates are indeed both men and women.”

Akaashi nods once more. He could relate to the not-hiding part. People find out eventually anyway, and the anxiety of keeping it a secret was exhausting. That's why his parents know that he was bisexual as soon as he figured it out himself in high school. At first, it got him kicked out of their house, but being the only child, he was slowly accepted right back, and now his parents look for nothing but his happiness. He is lucky at that part.

“Okay, onto the event briefing then.”

Yaku takes out another set of papers, as he talks about which company event they will be going to, and everything from the dress code down to the do’s and don’t’s of mingling with the party guests, and Akaashi tries to listen as intently as he could.

From time to time, however, his mind wanders to the previously faceless mystery date of his, who has a face and name now. A very good face, at that, if the pictures were enough to tell.

Akaashi can’t help but look forward to meeting the man. At the same time, he can’t help the anxiety that builds in the back of his head, as this situation has gone smoother than what he had expected in the first place. He could only hope that this wouldn’t lead him to something dangerous, or broker than he already was.

He knows he’s only being paid, but he hopes that he could enjoy this one-time date with the still-mysterious Kuroo Tetsurou.

**Author's Note:**

> No smex here yet! Kids avert your eyes for the next chapter! I kid, it depends where my mind takes me. I do not plan my fics ahead. Anyways, I hope I update this weekly *casually ignores the IwaOi multichapteted fic I haven't updated* and finish this within the year. Leaving comments and kudos are appreciated a LOT, I love reading your thoughts!


End file.
